Clop Central: Conner Style!
by ConnerXOctavia
Summary: So basically, I got tired of not seeing the pairings I wanted to see, so I took it upon myself to write things others and myself wanted to see. I accept requests, OCs, and criticism. Hopefully, you all enjoy my writing. Review and Favorite!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Intro to Conner

**HEY ALL YOU BRONIES AND PEGASISTERS OUT THERE! My name is ConnerXSpitfire and this is my first story on this site! Anyway, This fic is going to be comprised of many clopfics chapters that'll range to lespony to imaginative masturbation to spanking to all sorts of sex escapades. OCs will be taken and paired by the sender or myself. I will not be doing any colt on colt action, nothin' 'gainst it, I'm just not writing them. Problem? Door's over there. **

**OC INTRO FORM**

**Name: Darkshift**

**Type: Pegasus and Unicorn (I will Explain)**

**Occupation: Freeloader**

**Bio: A former gambler from Las Pegasus who moved to Ponyville for a fresh start. After befriending the Mane 6, the CMC, and Conner (Other OC) he began to live with the later mentioned pony until he found his own place. So forever.**

**Important Notes: Has an EXTREMELY RARE disease caller Celestial Lunarian G-Shift Disorder. Whenever he sees the moon he turns into a unicorn mare. When he sees the sun again, he turns into a pegasus colt.**

**No Mary Sues**

**No Flames**

**Welcome to Constructive criticism**

**PM if you'd like to co-write this with me**

**Sorry for making this so short, if I think of any other important things to say I'll say it at the start or end of a chapter.**

**Pinkie, take us out!**

**Pinkie Pie: In no way, shape, or form does ConnerXSpitfire own MLP: FiM. He is only one of the many writers that would like to see ponies fucking each others brains out. Thanks-Loveya-Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: For The Sake Of Winning**

**Hey doods! Conner here doing some clops at…9:59 PM! This one's one I came up with. Basically Trixie proposes her and Twilight have a certain southern mare spank both of them to see who wins. Why this was the challenge of choice, I don't understand, but hey, who's complaining. So yeah, this fic contains consensual spanking of two mares by a mare. If you are not entertained then go fuck yourself. Which…you're probably going to do while you read this so…**

**Bty, Darkshift is my picture**

Trixie casually made her way to the Ponyville Library, home of her eternal rival (as she put it) Twilight Sparkle. The relationship between the two was usually Trixie coming up with a challenge that the always tied in. Eventually, Trixie ran out of challenges except for that had been nagging her since the battles started. Spanking Contest. Of course she didn't like being spanked, but she figured how she had been spanked by managers whom she couldn't pay for letting her perform multiple times, she felt she had enough experience to triumph in at least this one challenge. And who knew? Spanking Twilight's ass could be fun! As she was still deep in thought, she bumped her head on the front door of a large building, The library. Composing herself, and straitening her cape, she knocked on the door 3 times and waited. Exactly 28 seconds later, Spike opened the door. SHIT! She forgot about Spike! "Oh, hey Trixie. Twilight's on the couch, come on in." Spike said, oddly confused that the light blue mare didn't push him aside to get to his adoptive sister. They walked the 4 second walk to one of the 3 couches in that part of the area. "Hello Trixie, what brings you by, as if I didn't already know." Twilight greeted without even looking up from her novel. "Well, Twilight, I have a challenge for us. This one, however, should be done in a more…private location." Trixie replied lacking her usual confidence, something Twilight took notice of. "O-Ok. Let's go for a walk. Spike, could you manage the library while I'm gone?" "Sure Twilight!" Spike replied enthusiastically, happy with a chance to impress anyone who came by, specifically a white unicorn. The duo of Twilight and Trixie made their way through Ponyville as they talked. "A SPANKING CONTEST!?" Twilight asked in a harsh whisper. "WHY WOULD-Ok. Trixie, where would we even do this?" Trixie smiled. She loved knowing things other ponies didn't. "Darkshift and Conner's house. They're the only ponies in Ponyville with sound-proof walls." She said as if Twilight should have known that. "Al-Alright. We'll do this. Bu-But not us!" Twilight stated franticly. "If we do this, we can't spank each other because our strength varies. We would need somepony that has enough stamina to be able to spank us both and not tire. They also, needless to say, need to keep a secret." Twilight looked up to find the were at Sweet Apple Acres. "I know a pony." Twilight smiled.

Applejack stretched. She had just finished all her chores for the day, and she still felt like she could run a mile. Or 3. The orange mare's ears twitched when she heard the sound of hoofsteps coming up to the fence. AJ turned around, and greeted the duo in front of her. "Well howdy y'all. What brings ya by?" She asked good heartedly. She noticed both Twilight and Trixie looked nervous about something. Hopefully it wasn't serious. "Yeah…Trixie and I would like you to do a favor for us, challenge related. We need you to…uh…" Twilight faltered. She couldn't ask one of her best friends to…_spank _her and Trixie! There were so many things wrong with that! Luckily, depending on perspective, Trixie was bolder. "We need you to time how long we can endure a certain…situation." Trixie said, a light blush appearing on her face. Twilight took a deep breath and finished the implied challenge before AJ could ask what kind of situation. "We need you to spank us." Twi said to Applejack. There was a brief silence followed by the word neither of the two mares suspected without some form of argument. "Sure, definitely ain't the oddest thing y'all have done. Where we doin' this? The barn is out 'cause Big Mac and I had…some…fun…"AJ said, getting quieter with each word. "We were going to go to Darkshift's place. He keeps a spare key under the mail box." Twilight said, ignoring the embarrassing subject of AJ's little sex escapade with Macintosh.

As the trio of mares made their way up the steps of Darkshift and Conner's house, Twilight's nerves were running wild. Sure Celestia, Luna, Nightmare Moon, and Shining Armor have all spanked her before, but none of them have done such extensive training like the Element of Honesty. What made her even more nervous was the tool Applejack was going to use. A 1.5 hoof long paddle, complete with straps so it could be latched on to the users hoof. Trixie, although scared out of her mind, was acting a lot more composed than Twilight. AJ tested the door to see if they even needed to get the keys, and they didn't. "Does anyone in this damn town knock! First RD, then Vinyl, I'm getting sick of it!" Darkshift raged from his seat at the couch. The green pegasus stood up when he learned the story. "Alright. I'll just be upstairs while you guys spank each other in MY HOUSE!" Darkshift stated. "_Our house._" They heard Conner say from upstairs. Darkshift trotted up stairs mumbling something about the moon. When she was sure that Darkshift was in his room, AJ began to put on the paddle and asked the two, "Who's up first?" The two unicorns froze. They had each hoped the other would volunteer. "I…I guess I'll do it." Twilight said, barely audible. AJ nodded, and began to strap a watch on, just below the straps on her paddle. "Ok Twilly, get on over the couch." Applejack sighed. The farther they got into this, the worse she felt about hurting two friends. Then she remembered how much fun both parties had when she spanked Rainbow Dash. After she set the timer for a 20 min maximum, she began the spanking. SMACK! The first strike landed on Twilights thighs, resulting in a sharp gasp from the receiver. Before Twi knew it, there was a 2nd, on her sit spots, resulting in a yelp. Then a 3rd on the bottom, resulting in a "Ouch!" Then the cycle repeated itself over and over. SMACK! SMACK! CRACK! WHAP! Trixie looked on at the spanking in ecstasy. She couldn't say she didn't find the scene arousing, and Twilights "Oh! Ow! Groan! Ah!"s were making hard for Trixie to keep herself… dry. "A-AJ, OW! Not so-Ah!-hard. You'd-Owie!-think I did something-Oh!-wrong. OUCH AJ!" Twilight begged between gasps and sounds of the growing pain on her rear. "Sorry Twilly. SWAT! Can't do that-SWAT!-for ya. Ya said-SWAT, SWAT!-close to as hard as I-SWAT!-can. I may just give you extra for lip. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT!" Applejack joked before resuming her duty. Twilight raised her head and yelled. This hurt. A lot more than she had expected. Each swat awakened the 50+ she had received before hand. "Agh! OW! O-AHH!-Ok, stop, I give!" Twilight shouted, begging for some form of relief, even if just for a few seconds. "12:43. Good work Twilight." AJ commended. Twilight's forehoofs shot backward to rub some of the searing pain from her bottom. The Element of Magic cursed. "Damn Applejack…where'd you learn to spank so damn hard?" Twilight rarely swore, but that shit hurt! Meanwhile, Trixie was more nervous than ever. Twilight was usually so damn proud, but if Applejack was strong enough to break the purple unicorn( who took a flogger, horse whip, and an 8-inch dildo without even thinking about the safety word[ she spied on her and Pinkie Pie one time]) than she probably didn't stand a chance! The light blue mare was having second thoughts about this. And then…she had third thoughts. She remembered the times she and Zecora had done this, and it was probably the most fun time of her life. "Alright Twilly, move aside. My turn." Trixie taunted at the pained lavender mare. Twilight sniffled, tears in her eyes, and got down from her bent-over position from the arm of the couch. As she walked by, Trixie gave her a playful slap on the rear. "OW! Trixie, I'm in enough pain as it is! I don't need you spanking me too!" Twilight complained. Trixie smiled seductively at the purple unicorn before bending over the arm of the couch. "Let's get this over with." Trixie stated. "And Applejack…"Trixie started, staring seductively at the orange farmpony. "Don't hold back."

The first ten strikes Trixie took without even a groan. Trixie was, however, having a bigger problem than the pain. The spanking turned her on incredibly, and if she couldn't contain herself…CRACK! An extra-hard slap made Trixie widen her eyes. _This is bad. _She thought. _If I cum…they'll never talk to me again! I'll be labeled as some kind of freak! _Though it didn't seem like it, Trixie was actually quite concerned with what other ponies thought about her, especially the purple unicorn watching her through a few tears. SMACK! A swat on Trixie's sit-spots made her hiss. Already she could feel herself getting aroused by the growing fire on her flanks. Swat after swat after swat was turning the mild pain into a full on hurt-parade. The problem was, Trixie was loving every second of it. Trixie growled as more painful spanks from the farm pony assaulted her rear. The more pain she was in, the harder it was to not scream out in ecstasy. Against her will, Trixie moaned in "pain", or at least that's what the other mares in the room thought. After that, the moans became more frequent as Applejack beat her ass like a drum. CRACK! WHAP! SMACK! SLAP! SWAT! Trixie's loins ached with need as the spanking continued. All three of the mares were breathing hard: Two in pleasure, and 1 in exhaustion. While AJ had spanked longer than this before, she had never used her full strength for this long, not even on Rainbow. Twilight began to panic when she noticed that Trixie was nearing her own time. And she did NOT go through one of the worst spankings of her life for nothing. Trixie noticed the worry in Twilights eyes, and decided to tease her. "What-ah!-What's a matter Tw-I!-light? Getting nervous? AH!" Trixie breathed, wearing the same grin the whole time. Behind the smile, however, Trixie was panicking. She was EXTREMELY close. Her dripping marehood almost hurt, she was in such need of relief. _19 minutes in. _Trixie thought. _Just one more minute. _Trixie's sense of pride made her refuse to cease the spanking, even though she already beat Twilight's time. The purple unicorn had fresh tears of anger running down her cheeks. ALL THAT SHIT FOR NOTHING! Nopony could fathom the anger she felt. Just as Trixie felt she couldn't hold in her orgasm any longer, Applejack ceased the rain of swats on her absolutely scarlet rear. "That's it. 20 minutes. You win Trixie. Imma go take a shower. Whuppin y'all got me pooped." AJ breathed before removing the paddle and walking out the door. Trixie slowly removed herself from her bent over position and wiped her tears when something caught her eye. Twilight was sitting in a way that barely obscured her moist vagina. "Well Twilight, I see I have finally triumphed you. And I see we were both excited during my "punishment."" Twi looked down and heavily blushed, covering herself. "I suppose my reward could be something both of us can enjoy."

**THIS WAS A BITCH TO WRITE! Sorry about the long time to do this, parents are assholes, you know how it is. Anyway, next chapter is going to be Rarity x Pinkie Pie x Vinyl Scratch. Look forward to it.**

**Review and Favorite, you know the drill.**


End file.
